gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls (TV series)/Gallery/Season 2
Scary-oke Wendy's room night Portal Light.jpg Gravity Falls Season 2 Dipper and Mabel's room in the portal light.png S2e1 Scaryoke.png Gravity Falls Season 2 Stan's room.png Gravity Falls Season 2 Mystery Shack living room in some mysterious glow.png Robertryan Cory zombies6.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies5.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies4.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies3.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies2.jpg Robertryan Cory zombies.jpg Jeffrey Thompson color script.jpg S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_01.png S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_02.png S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_03.png S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_04.png S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_05.png S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_06.png S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_07.png S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_08.png S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_09.png S2e1_Luke_Weber_zombies_production_art_10.png S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_01.jpg S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_02.jpg S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_03.jpg S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_04.jpg S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_05.jpg S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_06.jpg S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_07.jpg S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_08.jpg S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_09.jpg S2e1_jeffery_thompson_production_art_10.jpg S2e1_soos_zombie_production_art.png S2e1_zombie_disco_production_art.png S2e1_zombie_group_production_art.png S2e1_zombie_head_production_art.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 01.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 02.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 03.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 04.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 05.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 06.png Into the Bunker season 2 background.jpg|Alex Hirsch's header background on Twitter. S2e? Mystery Shack area2.png S2e2 The tree revisted.png s2e2 Jeffrey Thompson lab.png s2e2 Ian Worrel log in forest.png Gravity_Falls_Season_2_Mysterious_Symbol.png S2e2_Dana_Terrace_shapeshifter_transformation_keys.gif Robertryan Cory vietnamese eggroll.jpg Robertryan Cory Author Head Turn.jpg Robertryan Cory author transformation.jpg Robertryan Cory author journal shine.jpg Robertryan Cory fistcrab.jpg Robertryan Cory transformation guide sc611.jpg Robertryan Cory transformation guide sc603.jpg Robertryan Cory Transformation Guide sc603.jpg Robertryan Cory Transformation Guide sc639.jpg Robertryan Cory Transformation Guide sc635.jpg Robertryan Cory Transformation Guide sc635 b.jpg Robertryan Cory Shapeshifter Frog Creature.jpg Robertryan Cory Shapeshifter Dipper Mabel.jpg Robertryan Cory Shapeshifter Against Glass.jpg Robertryan Cory Shapeshifter Roly Poly.jpg Robertryan Cory Evolution of a Shapeshifter.jpg S2e2_jeffery_thompson_production_art_01.jpg S2e2_jeffery_thompson_production_art_02.jpg S2e2_jeffery_thompson_production_art_03.jpg S2e2_jeffery_thompson_production_art_04.jpg S2e2_computer_prop_design.png S2e2_shape_shifter_production_art.png S2e2 bunker layout sean jimenez.png S2e2 robert ryan cory 01.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 02.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 03.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 04.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 05.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 06.jpg S2e2 robert ryan cory 07.jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(1).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(2).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(3).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(4).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(5).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(6).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(7).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(8).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(9).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(10).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(11).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(12).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(13).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(14).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(15).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(16).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(17).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(18).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(19).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(20).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(21).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(22).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(23).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(24).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(25).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(26).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(27).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(28).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(29).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(30).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(31).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(32).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(33).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(34).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(35).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(36).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(37).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(38).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(39).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(40).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(41).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(42).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(43).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(44).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(45).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(46).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(47).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(48).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(49).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(50).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(51).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(52).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(53).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(54).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(55).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(56).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(57).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(58).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(59).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(60).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(61).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(62).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(63).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(64).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(65).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(66).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(67).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(68).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(69).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(70).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(71).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(72).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(73).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(74).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(75).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(76).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(77).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(78).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(79).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(80).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(81).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(82).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(83).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(84).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(85).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(86).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(87).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(88).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(89).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(90).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(91).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(92).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(93).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(94).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(95).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(96).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(97).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(98).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(99).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(100).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(101).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(102).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(103).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(104).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(105).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(106).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(107).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(108).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(109).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(110).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(111).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(112).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(113).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(114).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(115).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(116).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(117).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(118).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(119).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(120).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(121).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(122).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(123).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(124).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(125).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(126).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(127).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(128).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(129).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(130).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(131).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(132).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(133).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(134).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(135).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(136).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(137).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(138).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(139).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(140).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(141).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(142).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(143).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(144).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(145).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(146).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(147).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(148).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(149).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(150).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(151).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(152).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(153).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(154).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(155).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(156).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(157).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(158).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(159).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(160).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(161).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(162).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(163).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(164).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(165).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(166).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(167).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(168).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(169).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(170).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(171).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(172).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(173).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(174).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(175).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(176).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(177).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(178).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(179).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(180).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(181).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(182).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(183).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(184).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(185).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(186).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(187).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(188).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(189).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(190).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(191).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(192).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(193).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(194).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(195).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(196).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(197).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(198).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(199).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(200).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(201).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(202).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(203).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(204).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(205).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(206).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(207).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(208).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(209).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(210).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(211).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(212).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(213).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(214).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(215).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(216).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(217).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(218).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(219).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(220).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(221).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(222).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(223).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(224).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(225).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(226).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(227).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(228).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(229).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(230).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(231).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(232).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(233).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(234).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(235).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(236).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(237).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(238).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(239).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(240).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(241).jpg The Golf War S2e3 Mini-Golf.png S2e3 Northwest mansion.png Robertryan Cory LIlliputtian French.jpg Robertryan Cory LIlliputtian_Pirate.jpg Robertryan Cory LIlliputtian_DutchWoman.jpg Robertryan Cory LIlliputtian_Head_Pirate.jpg Robertryan Cory Lilliputtian_Beatup.jpg Robertryan Cory Franz_in_sand.jpg Robertryan Cory Franz_Beatup.jpg Robertryan Cory Lilliputtian_Franz.jpg S2e3_robert_ryan_cory_01.jpg S2e3_sean_jimenez_golf_course_background_01.png S2e3_sean_jimenez_golf_course_background_02.png S2e3_sean_jimenez_golf_course_background_03.png S2e3_sean_jimenez_golf_course_background_04.png S2e3_sean_jimenez_golf_course_background_05.png S2e3_sean_jimenez_golf_course_background_06.png S2e3_sean_jimenez_golf_course_background_07.png S2e3 sean jimenez golf course art 01.png S2e3 sean jimenez golf course art 02.png S2e3 sean jimenez golf course art 03.png S2e3 sean jimenez golf course art 04.png S2e3 sean jimenez golf course art 05.png S2e3 sean jimenez golf course art 06.png S2e3 sean jimenez golf course art 07.png S2e3 sean jimenez golf course art 08.png S2e3 sean jimenez golf course art 09.png S2e3 twins scream production art.png Sock Opera S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_01.jpg S2e4 Creepy nightmare.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_02.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_03.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_04.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_05.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_06.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_07.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_08.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_09.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_10.jpg S2e4_production_art_ali_danesh.png S2e4 production art puppet stan.png Gravity Falls Season 2 Gravity Falls Library.png S2e4 production art 01.jpg S2e4 production art 02.jpg S2e4 production art 03.jpg S2e4 production art 04.jpg S2e4 production art 05.jpg S2e4 production art 06.jpg S2e4 production art 07.jpg S2e4 production art 08.jpg S2e4 production art 09.jpg S2e4 production art 10.jpg S2e4 production art 11.jpg S2e4_actual_puppets_credits_01.png S2e4_actual_puppets_credits_02.png S2e4_actual_puppets_credits_03.png S2e4_actual_puppets_credits_04.png Soos and the Real Girl S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 01.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 02.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 03.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 04.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 05.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 06.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 07.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 08.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 09.jpg S2e5 robert ryan cory hoo-ha owl logo.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 01.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 02.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 03.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 04.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 05.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 06.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 07.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 01.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 02.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 03.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 04.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 05.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 06.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 07.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 08.jpg S2e5 emmy cicierega goldie.jpg S2e5 emmy cicierega badger animatic.gif S2e5 emmy cicierega goldie animatic.jpg S2e5_jeffery_thompson_production_artwork_01.jpg S2e5_jeffery_thompson_production_artwork_02.jpg S2e5_jeffery_thompson_production_artwork_03.jpg S2e5_jeffery_thompson_production_artwork_04.jpg Giffany laugh b.gif Giffany laugh a.gif Giffany happy.gif Giffany hair.gif Giffany glitch.gif Giffany die.gif Giffany dance.gif Giffany big.gif Game screen b.gif Game screen a.gif Game d.gif Game c.gif Game b.gif Game a.gif Computer scene.gif Compliment.gif Coin.gif Cherry blossoms.gif 2000.gif Cat.gif Soos scene.gif Romance academy.gif Rumble.gif Melody.gif Girls.gif Giffany walk.gif Giffany tv.gif Giffany train.gif Giffany teleport.gif Giffany talk k.gif Giffany talk j.gif Giffany talk i.gif Giffany talk hh.gif Giffany talk g.gif Giffany talk f.gif Giffany talk e.gif Giffany talk d.gif Giffany talk c.gif Giffany talk b.gif Giffany talk a.gif Giffany stare.gif Giffany sparkle.gif Giffany pound.gif Giffany paused.gif Giffany stand.gif S2e5 giffany evil screen.gif Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 jeffrey thompson paint op2.jpg S2e6 jeffrey thompson paint op.jpg S2e6 jeffrey thompson rough concept.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 01.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 02.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 03.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 04.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 05.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 06.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 07.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 08.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 09.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 10.jpg Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 eyes bg art.png S2e7 egyptian statues bg.png S2e7 Who Wrote The Journal board.png S2e7 Undisclosed location4.png S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson shed inside2.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson shed inside.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson payphone.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcsuckit2.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcsuckit.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcgucket shed3.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcgucket shed2.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson mcgucket shed.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson junkyard.jpg S2e7 Jeffrey Thompson diner.jpg Promotional art Art from Alex Hirsch announcing Season 2.jpg|Twitter preview by Hirsch. Season 2 teaser full.jpg Gravity Falls Season 2 poster.jpg|Full poster. Gravity Falls Season 2 Promo.jpg Sense of General Foreboding.jpg s2e1 Sarah Craig promo art.png S2E1 Sabrina Cotugno promoimage.png Matt Braly The Golf War promo art.png Chris Houghton Sock Opera promo.jpg Paul Robertson s2e5 promo art.gif Emmy Cicierega s2e5 Soos and the real girl poster.jpg Sabrina Cotugno s2e5 promo art.jpg Matt Braly s2e5 art.png Gravity Falls- Little Gift Shop of Horrors Poster.jpg S2e6 sabrina cotugno poster.jpg S2e7 Sunil Hall poster.jpg Other Gravity_Falls_Season_2_Mystery_Shack_area3.png Gravity_Falls_Season_2_Mystery_Shack_area4.png Gravity_Falls_Season_2_Mystery_Shack_area.png Gravity_Falls_Season_2_Undisclosed_location.png S2e? Robbie's room.png Category:Lists